


Hearts on fire

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: He who bears the sin of being born shall never be free. Such was a reality of life. But the light of love can put even someone broken down by the world back together.





	1. Cruel world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all things in life are sunshine and rainbows, and sometimes, difficult choices have to be made.

He made slow, measured steps towards their final destination. His final destination. He walked with the sense of purpose. The purpose of someone who knew what awaited at the end of the tunnel. 

A guillotine. 

His eyes scanned the crowd of people gathered to bear witness to his funeral......to ensure it goes smoothly. Everyone who was anyone was there. Right now, he was alive. In just three hours, he would be dead. A soulless husk left behind in this world. A rotting carcass which would become food for maggots and vultures. That was the fate intended for him, because he embodied the worst sin imaginable. The sin of birth.

His gaze fell to representatives of G-8 base. Majority of them were faceless phantoms, but two of them stood out. The broad-shouldered, frigid form of Draw, who stared up at him with placid expression. And beside him, his assistant, Isuka, who was betrayed by him, yet still stuck around him. He supposed he knew why. Draw could overpower her with ease. Just like Teach did with him. He remembered the ease with which Teach tossed him around like a rag-doll. And that left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Isuka stepped out of the group and took several steps towards him. She laid her shaky hand onto his cheek, several tears rolling down her own.

"The curse of blood is real. Blood will tell." he whispered "Blood of Portgas D. Ace is cursed blood, filled to the brim with sin. Don't fall under that curse, Isuka."

And Isuka watched as he allowed them to drag him away.

"What if I wanted to?" she whispered "If your blood is cursed, then mine is too. For I have already been infected by your blood."

There was no going back. No more 'absolute justice' to govern her actions. From now on, she would fight for herself. Fight to save the man she loved.

-x-

"So what did you bring me here for?" Draw asked, looking around the musky interior "You said you had something to tell me, so go ahead."

She crossed the distance between them in few short steps and wrapped her arms around his, much bigger, body.

"Whatever happens, I will still love you." she told him, unblinking "I will forever be your daughter."

She looked up at him with deep, sorrowful gaze.

"You taught me to pursue my own justice." she continued to observe him silently "I am sorry it had to come to this."

And then, quick as a snake, she plunged a short, sharp dagger into his chest.

"Is this about your parents?" Draw smiled despite the situation "You were my greatest achievement, especially now that you recognized the true justice and finally had the courage to fulfill it."

"You were a good role-model." Isuka cried "But I couldn't let you get away with your betrayal. I had to prove I was strong enough to stand up for myself. Avenging my parents by killing the man who raised me was the only way to do it."

She left the scene, leaving her former mentor to his fate.

She had proven herself to be unshakeable, that personal feelings couldn't hold her back. That loyalty couldn't hold her back.

It was time to jeopardize everything that her fellow Marines would be fighting for today. To turn the upcoming war onto its head.

To save Portgas D. Ace from his fate, and to secure their life together.


	2. Sinners and saints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is absolute in this world. If becoming a sinner means enjoying this feeling forever, then it shall be done without a second thought.

The clock was ticking down, slowly but surely.

And before any of them knew it, it was time. Time for him for show up. The world's strongest man. And he didn't disappoint. He did indeed show up, in all of his massive glory. He was much bigger than an ordinary human would be.

Isuka wasn't sure how to feel about him. She never met him in person, until now. Compared to him, she felt like a speck of dirt. An insignificant, little, speck of dirt.

An anguished wail broke the silence. She glanced behind her, only to notice that her lover was rigid, eyes unfocused as he stared into nowhere, painful sobs choking him. His entire body was shaking. Airy laughter rang out in response. She re-focused her attention to Whitebeard. She realized then that Whitebeard was trying to calm his son down. She was proven correct when his next words were uttered."

"Long time no see, Sengoku." his calm voice rang throughout the battlefield "I trust that my beloved son is all right?"

"Oh yeah." Isuka thought sarcastically "We have taken such good care of your son. He was such a joy to play with."

Sengoku said nothing, even as Whitebeard laughed. His gaze resting squarely on the execution platform. Or more accurately, on who was there currently.

"Now, time to begin." Whitebeard chuckled airily "Sit tight there for a second........Ace."

Isuka watched as her lover's muscles rippled under his skin, before becoming taut once more. And then it came. It was powerful. It contained all of his anguish, love and admiration, and hope. All rolled up in one.

"FATHER!" Portgas D. Ace screamed.

And Isuka's heart soared.

-x-

For all of her life, she was like a good doll.

She behaved like a good doll should, allowing herself to be manipulated by Draw and others.

What happens to the doll when the strings are cut?

The doll becomes free.

She just had to pretend she was a doll for a little while longer.

Then she would take her life back from the Marines.

Her life with Ace, forever.

She charged at Whitebeard, her right arm aimed for his shoulder. He grabbed the blade in midair, studying her like she was an interesting specimen. And that airy laugh rang out again.

"Would you let me....." she whispered ".....be your daughter-in-law?"

The laughter increased in volume.

Well, technically, she would be daughter-in-law to the late Pirate King, if that connection weren't severed a long time ago. Whitebeard was a good surrogate. He cared about all of his 'sons' greatly. That much was obvious by the fact that he stormed an elite fortress packed to the brim with the Marines, just to rescue a single one from getting executed.

And she would help as much as she could.

"Of course." was his murmured assent "Just don't get killed in the process."

-x-

Sengoku was a shell-shocked war veteran.

Yet things like this still bothered.

Isuka approached him weakly. There was a bloodstain in the middle of her stomach, and it was spreading fast.

"I tried......" she informed him weakly "Me and a couple of others were ambushed by their fifth division commander. He inflicted a wound upon me. I tried......"

Her fingers grasped the fabric of Sengoku's Marine uniform, before she slumped down, unconscious.

"Is anyone around who could help her?" Sengoku asked.

He knew about Vista and his deadly accuracy.

"I could." Boa Hancock responded "I could get her to the medical squadron, no problem."

"Then do so." Sengoku ordered "I am not losing any lives needlessly."

"As you wish." Boa Hancock bowed, lifting an unconscious Isuka up and putting her onto her 'vehicle' "Let's go, Salome."

Once they were far enough away, Isuka 'woke up' with a triumphant smile. In her hand was a small, plain key. It seemed insignificant at the first glance, but this was the key that opened the gate to her new life. Their new life, together.

"Ketchup?"

Isuka nodded.

Isuka jumped off Salome, and Whitebeard Pirates surrounded her.

"Did our little ruse work?" Vista inquired

"Yes, it did." Isuka showed them the key

"Good." Whitebeard said "Let's proceed with next stage of our plan. Vista, me, Marco and Haruta would distract the three Admirals. Little Oars Jr. would distract the Marines. The rest of you, get Sengoku off the platform somehow. I don't care how, just get it done."

"And then I'll sneak onto the platform, knock out the guards, and unlock Ace's cuffs with the key?" Isuka grinned

"Indeed you shall." Whitebeard nodded "All right, everyone knows what they're supposed to do. Break."


	3. The Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thought that a single missing key could cause so much panic among the Marines?

Sengoku cursed the situation. Not only was the key missing, but he had no idea who took it, or who had it, though he had pretty good idea on why it was taken. He glared at the man beside him, brows creased.

"You are more trouble than you are worth, Ace." Sengoku seemed tired

Ace gave him a languid stare, the look of someone completely resigned to his fate.

"Search for the key!" Sengoku ordered "We have to find it and thus destroy any chances of this man ever running free again!"

Ace gave a small huff in response, one unheard amidst the worried chatter and sounds of feet running.

"Here is a riddle, Sengoku!" Vista's voice rang across the battlefield "We know where the key is, and since we're generous, we will give you a hint: it's closer than you may think. If you can't find it in time, we'll open the cuffs and rescue our fallen comrade!"

"Well, then I guess I have no choice." Sengoku decided "The three of us shall join the fray too! That key is too valuable to remain in the hands of our enemies! Isuka, you stay and guard Ace!"

Then he and both of the guards left the scaffold and joined the battle raging below.

Isuka shuffled closer to Ace, so that the fabric of her uniform touched his body, and he felt something cold and metallic pushed into his hand.

"You do realize this would help nothing?" he whispered "I can't exactly unlock these."

"I know you can't." she smiled "All you need to do is hold onto it for a while, then one of us will come take it and unlock them. We just have to keep Sengoku on a wild goose chase for a while. and given that you can't unlock them, you are a perfect red-herring for this."

"So I am just a means to an end?" he sighed dramatically

"Maybe so." she leaned in and kissed him on the lips "But 'an end' that you speak of is for your own benefit. It's time you realized how much you really matter."

"And what will happen afterward?" he challenged "The entire area is packed with Marines, and if you expect them to just let you up and leave with me, it's not gonna happen."

"Oh, we know." a wry smile appeared on her face "But who said we'd have to leave with you?"

He blinked at her, very slowly.

"We already have a plan for that in place." she traced his jawline with his finger

He chuckled at that. It wasn't a happy sound.

"You are pretty decent, for a Marine." he praised

"I've waited for so long to hear those words from you." her smile widened "This I promise you: before these three hours are over, you'll be free."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." he advised

-x-

"Time is ticking by, Sengoku." Vista taunted

Haruta and Curiel were beside him, standing at the ready. Whitebeard was engaging several Marines near the scaffold. 

Sengoku grit his teeth, and then he saw. Saw that Vista was in front of him. Alone.

Curiel and Haruta had vanished. A quick glance told Sengoku that they were cutting their way towards the platform.

"Death isn't something you should take lightly." Haruta cut down several Marines standing in his way

Even though he appeared to be addressing the fallen Marines, Ace knew that Haruta's words were intended for him to hear.

Sengoku didn't understand. Why weren't they focusing on protecting the key rather than choosing to direct their efforts towards the platform?

His gaze landed on Isuka, whose face was a picture of grim determination. Her hand rested on Ace's back. His gaze slid down to Ace himself, who was on a verge of crying. And suddenly, everything was clear.

"Don't let them reach the platform!" Sengoku bellowed "Isuka has it!"

"Wrong." Vista slashed at him with both swords, forcing him to dodge "If she had it, she'd have freed him the minute you left them alone up there."

Sengoku found himself at a loss. If Isuka didn't have it, who did?

"Too late." Vista had a smug grin on his face "We are one step ahead in this game."

-x-

"So you are here." Ace spoke in amused drawl

"Did you doubt I would be, little brother?" Haruta grinned back cheerful "Now, the key, please."

Ace opened his left palm, revealing the key. Haruta took it carefully

"Be careful." Ace advised

In response, Haruta threw both arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"Now you are getting sentimental." Ace attempted to lighten the mood

"I am not the one who should be careful." Haruta replied heatedly "I am not the one in danger, either."

Then, Haruta crouched lower, slid the key into the keyhole, and turned the key. The cuffs came loose and fell off with a clang.

-x-

"The problem with you, Sengoku, is that you aren't very observing." Vista pointed out "You missed the one person that stands to benefit the most from our successful endeavor."

Sengoku's eyes widened, as he came to realization. 

"Ace himself." he breathed

He turned towards the platform. Haruta, Ace and Isuka were no longer there. A quick look over the battlefield told him that Curiel and all of the Second Division members were no longer there either!"

"Everyone!" he ordered everyone who could hear him "They are still here, and will do anything to try and keep him safe, no doubt about that! You task is to recapture him by any means necessary, even if you have to exploit or kill to achieve that!"

The Marines quickly organized themselves, and were ready to follow Sengoku's orders in a record time.

-x-

Ace and all of his companions were observing the Marine movements.

"They seem to be tightening the net." one of the members whispered "This is getting too close for comfort. Any ideas, Commander?"

"Well, I have one......" Ace began

"No plans that involve self-sacrifice." his second-in-command interrupted "That's the very outcome we're trying to prevent here....."

Ace gave them a sheepish look, and they all stared back at him, unimpressed.

"Okay. Here is what we're gonna do....."

Everyone leaned forward to hear better.

"That might just work." Ace mused "However, it's too similar to my idea for it to be a 'safe plan'....."

"I admit it is too close for comfort." Haruta agreed "However, remember than we've got your back."

-x-

The Marines arrived at the wide alleyway.

In the middle of it, overshadowed by two domiciles looming over him, was their main target.

"Ah, you found me." Ace yawned "However, I just remembered I have somewhere to be, so see you."

"Oh, no, you aren't going anywhere." one of the Marines said "Let's get him!"

And Ace took off running. The Marines weren't far behind.

The rest of Whitebeards emerged from their hiding places, covering both ends of the alleyway. 

Ace suddenly stopped running, and the Whitebeards closest to him flanked him on both left and right.

"The time has come to a head." Haruta announced "Now, the war for the life of one man can proceed!"

"It's us Whitebeards against you in the Navy, with our little brother's life at stake! And we have you trapped on both sides, like meat in a grinder!" Curiel grinned

"And all thanks to Ace here! Without him, we would never have unlocked those cuffs!" Haruta added gleefully

He lifted Ace's arm along with his own, in a grand gesture.

"Let me hear you say it!" Haruta stepped forward, like a director of orchestra

"Here it comes." Ace whispered

"You already knew." Isuka teased "We told you that we'd have your back."

"For Ace!" Haruta suddenly exclaimed

"For Ace!" a number of eager voices answered

"For Justice!" the Marines responded in kind

"Let's switch positions." Curiel gave the green light

"Commander?"

"Yes, do it." Ace nodded "You'd do it without my approval anyway."

Suddenly, half of the Second Division stepped forward, forming a semi circle, guns pointed at the Marines. The other half, along with Haruta and Curiel, completed the circle. This left Isuka and Ace in the center, surrounded and protected from all sides.

"So now we're sitting ducks." Ace commented 

"That's what happens when an entire war is fought on your behalf." Isuka gave him a wry grin "I would switch places with you, but I doubt you'd want me to."

"Don't falter, my fellow Marines! Our priority is recapturing Portgas D. Ace! Don't falter! We have to complete the mission, no matter what!"

Then he appeared. His body was much bigger than ordinary humans down below him. His hands reached down, curling around Isuka and Ace, and he lifted them both, placing them onto his own shoulders.

"The debt will be repaid." he announced in a deep voice

"About time you showed up." Haruta grinned up at him.

"Name is Little Oars Junior." he introduced himself "And I am here to save my friend."

Ace and Isuka moved themselves into a sitting position.

"Let it be known." Little Oars Jr continued "That Ace here is a nice person. And so, I am not gonna stand by and watch you murder him without interferin'."


End file.
